Beaches, Bandanas and Bangles
by OTH13
Summary: The epic love story of Jen and Tilly. As the pair continue to get closer, will they be able to cope with keeping their relationship a secret, or will one of them crack!
1. Chapter 1

**Beaches, Bandanas and Bangles. – The Epic love story of Jen and Tilly.**

_Authors Note – This is my first 'Jelly' fan-fiction and the first story I've wrote on here in a long time, so apologies in advance. I just wanted to give it a go, not quite sure how I will follow this one up but hopefully I can come up with an idea of how to continue this story. Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated! _

I knew from the moment when she had looked across at me on the beach that she was something special, all it took was a simple glance and a smile and I was enchanted by her. I hadn't known at that time that she was my student, but regardless I was still captivated by her and her presents. Everything that day was simple we were just two people, spending time together on a beach, innocent.

I had 25 minutes before my first class, so I sat at my desk, looking at various student work, then out of the corner of my eyes I saw something at the corner of my desk. A drawing. Lips. These weren't just anyone's lips, they were her lips. I sighed heavily. Then at that moment,

"Hey you" a soft voice said, I looked up from my desk, smiling at the redhead leaning on the doorframe of my class,

"You're early to class Tilly, is there something I can help you with?" I asked playfully.

She made her way to my desk and around it with a seducing strut and a cheeky grin on her face, she stood behind me, but I didn't turn to her but I giggled lightly.

I knew her cheeky face too well because she had continuously teased me throughout our student/teacher relationship. Honestly, I think we both played-up to the fact that we wasn't meant to be doing what we were doing. It was completely unprofessional of me, but the whole student, teacher thing was absolutely and undoubtedly quite sexy.

At first, I was hesitant of our relationship, but as I tried to conceal my attraction for my female student, it just continued to grow, and so did my urges to be with her. I just couldn't bear not being able to touch her soft skin or kiss her velvet lips. It was just something I couldn't suppress. Although, we did have rules, which right now, we weren't paying much attention to.

Tilly was now leant over me and traced her fingertips over my left arm and up towards my shoulder and rested her hand there, her touch tickled my skin and she leant in closer, her head was now beside mine. I could feel her breathing near my ear, "Well, Miss Gilmore, now that you mention it, I can think of a few things I'd like you to help me with" she teased, I grinned and bit my lip, she always did this to me, we just couldn't help it.

She left it there and moved away from me and laughed, proceeding to take a seat at a table, taking out her stationery ready for her morning class. I watched her, intrigued to see what she did next. She looked up at me with a mischievous smirk and remarked "One track mind or what".

I shock my head whilst chuckling to myself and began to prepare for my morning class, which started in 10 minutes. Whilst doing so, I was fully aware of Tilly's eyes following me around the classroom, I occasionally shot a look at her and we both beamed at one another.

Outside, the hallway began to fill with students rushing to their classes and slowly my students entered the classroom in clusters.

I glanced at Tilly whilst she chatted away with some of her friends; she immediately sensed my stare and gave me a gentle smile before I started the teaching. I smiled back and resumed my attention to the rest of the students.

When she looked at me like that, with a tender, heartfelt smile it made my heart melt. Don't get me wrong, the cheeky smirking and teasing was provocative and I liked it but when she grinned lightly at me with her beautiful, glistening, green eyes, that's when my heart-skipped a beat and I just wanted to hold and embrace her.

I sighed and began my class. The next hour was going to be so hard; I couldn't show her my affection or care. For the next hour I had to act like she was my student and nothing more – and it broke my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beaches, Bandanas and Bangles. – The Epic love story of Jen and Tilly.**

_Authors Note – I realize that the first chapter was a little short, I didn't really know where I was going with the story and thought a bit of fluff was a nice way to start it off. I now have a rough idea about what I want to happen, I just hope you like it and enjoy reading it. Reviews are always appreciated, thank you _

I had arrived at Jen's class a little bit early so we could spend some time together. This was a regular occurrence recently but not too regular to raise suspicion on our relationship.

I approached her classroom, the hallway wasn't busy at all, there were only a few students pacing around. I arrived at the art class and leant on the doorframe for a few seconds, looking in on her. She looked so serene and composed. I smiled to myself, thinking about how lucky I was to be with her - secretly of course. Nevertheless, the bond we shared was unique and I wasn't ready to give that up, even if it meant hiding my feelings for her in public. On the occasion I did slip up, it was hard not to because she was so gorgeous.

I eventually broke away from my thoughts and decided to make her aware of my presence, "Hey you", I said delicately, she looked up and smiled. Oh, how I loved her smile, it was so warming when she looked at me like that, when she seemed happy to she me.

She asked playfully if there was something she could help me with, I laughed internally at the question – she knew exactly what I wanted her to help me with. I took this as an opportunity to tease her. I didn't know how she would react to my teasing but today I felt fearless, so I did my sexy strut towards her with a cheeky grin and made my way around her desk. Then, I stroked my hand up her arm and whispered into her ear, "Well, Miss Gilmore, now that you mention it, I can think of a few things I'd like you to help me with" I paused and left it a few seconds to wait for her reaction, then I felt her smile.

If I had said that to her a few months ago, I could assure you that it would have ended sourly. But after the rumours died down about Jen and me, we became closer and our relationship intensified. Whenever we were alone together (even in school) we couldn't help not messing around. It felt nice knowing that she craved me as much as I wanted her. Obviously there were rules on what we could and couldn't do whilst in the school, but some of them seemed like a distant memory now.

I laughed at her reaction and decided I wouldn't torture her anymore, or myself for that matter.

I took a seat at a table not far from the teacher's desk and prepared for the morning class. I could feel Jen's eyes watching me as I did so, I looked up at her, she raised an eyebrow and I simply stated, "One track mind or what?" she laughed and progressed to organizing the equipment around the classroom. I watched as she did so. I rested my hand on my chin; continuing to keep my eyes on her, in a dreamy state. For the next 10 minute's before the class began I watched and was mesmerized by the women in front of me, she was flawless. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, I liked her hair when it was tied up - it always reminded me off the day spent at the beach. That day was perfect, and so was she.

Before I knew it the class was filled with my fellow students. Bart strolled in aimlessly and sat next to me. "Alright Tilly?" he asked, I looked at him and smiled weakly, "Yeah fine, you?" I responded, "Not really, the day hasn't even begun and I want it to be over, you know what, they teach us this stupid stuff but we don't really nee…" he rambled on and I lost him mid-sentence, I just nodded a smiled at whatever he was saying. In my peripheral I noticed Jen looking at me, I gazed at her and gently grinned, her stare was comforting and she eventually smiled back.

She was the first one to break our exchange; she sighed and began to teach.

"Okay everyone, settle down, settle down, I've got a new assignment for you all, are you excited to know what it is?" Jen asked to the class and received a dull response of groans and moans. "I can see you are all brimming with enthusiasm about it," she remarked sarcastically - that's another thing I liked about Jen, she was witty and clever.

"Okay so, this weeks assignment is to target an emotion, one that you feel over powers the rest of the other emotions at this point in your life. With that emotion I want you all to illustrate it through art, which is obvious since you are sitting in a BTEC Art class. It can be represented through photography, sculpting, drawing or painting - anything, use your imaginations. There's no right or wrong way of completing this assignment, as long as you can justify your creative decisions by writing me a 2,000-word essay to accompany your artwork. I want you to spend this lesson jotting down ideas for your piece. Remember, it has to display an emotion. The trick is to not over-think it, a lot of artists tent to over-complicate their work, which makes it tacky and messy; sometimes simple is better. The project is due in 2 weeks from now, which gives you plenty of time to finish your work to a good standard." Jen finished explaining the task we had to undertake.

The class was about to begin their work when Bart piped up, "But what if we don't know what emotion to do?", "That's a very good question Bart, well if you are feeling a bit stuck then you should start by thinking about something that you like, or don't like doing and how that makes you feel, does it make you happy, sad, frustrated? For example, what do you like doing Bart?" Jen asked him, he thought for a second and chuckled, "Honestly Miss, I like getting high, it makes me feel happy and joyful, like I have no care in the world," he smirk at the teacher and small laughter rippled around the classroom. Jen straightened her posture and crossed her arms, "You really believe it makes you happy?" she asked him in a serious tone, "I don't believe it makes me happy, I _know _it makes me happy, another thing I know is that a majority of this class would rather be smoking a good joint, getting high and stuff than be sitting here doing your little assignment and listening to you rant on about the depths and joys of art!" he laughed and the class followed with cheers and applause. I looked at Jen and she seemed unsettled and disturbed by the boy's immaturity.

I looked at him sitting beside to me; he looked rather pleased with himself. I scowled at him and said out loud, "Bart, any chance you could be a cunt over there?" the students around me 'Oooed'.

"Tilly, mind your language!" Miss Gilmore shouted in disbelief.

"Calm down Tills, I was only having a laugh, Christ, looks like you're in need of some of the good green stuff yourself" he commented whilst patting me on the back.

"Right, that's it, I've had enough of this behaviour, both of you, out of my class, NOW!" the teacher yelled, I couldn't believe it, I was trying to defend her and she was punishing me. It was only 40 minutes ago we was teasing and grinning at each other before class, now all she gave me was a cold stare.

"But Miss…" I began to argue, "No 'buts' Miss Evans, OUT! Go on, you to Mr McQueen" , "All my pleasure Miss," Bart said, retrieving his bag and leaving. I started to feel a lump forming in my throat; I looked at her in astonishment and shook my head.

I then stormed out of the classroom, running down the corridor and into the girl's toilets, crashing into one of the cubicles and slamming the door shut behind me. I lent against it and erupted into tears, not able to hold my hurt in any longer. I thought Jen and I were past this. I was trying to help her, but she just through it back in my face; it felt like someone had just kicked me in the gut and stabbed me in the heart.

We were back to square one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beaches, Bandanas and Bangles. – The Epic love story of Jen and Tilly.**

_Authors Note – I hope you lovely readers like the story so far. Thank you to the people that have reviewed already, you make me smile. P.S. I've split the chapter in to the 'point of view (POV)' of both characters and marked them, just incase you got a bit confused. As always, Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated! _

(POV – Jen)

I watched as the teen stormed out of the class. I knew she was doing what she thought was right and I loved her for it, but I could have controlled the situation. She was never one to act out in class, especially not by using inappropriate language. I thought for a moment, did I do this to her? Am I the person that is turning a well-behaved student in to one that misbehaves in class? I wondered if she had been acting different in any other lessons?

I fixed my attention back to the remaining pupils in the room and asked them to carry on with their assignment until the lesson was over.

Afterwards I made my way to the teachers lounge and asked Tilly's tutors about her performance in their classes and received answers that made me question the relationship I was having with her. A majority of them informed me that she hadn't been fully focused in her other classes and that seemed lost in a daze during them a lot of the time. I couldn't believe that I may have instigated this; maybe the stress of our liaison troubled her. I needed to know what was going on – because whatever is worrying her was showing in her grades. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. I needed to she her, immediately.

Text her on the off chance that she might reply, but by the look she gave me before leaving my class, there was a very low percentage that she would even look at it, let alone respond.

_- Tilly, I really need to speak with you, I know you are probably pretty upset with me at the moment and I know you was only doing what you thought was right and I love you for it, I really do. Please, I'm begging you, come and meet me in my class at lunch were we can discuss this properly. I'm sorry. Love Jen xx_

… … … … … …

(POV - Tilly)

I had now been in the toilet cubicle for an hour and a half, just sitting and thinking. People entered and exited the bathroom often interrupting my thoughts but they were the least of my worries right now. The door to the bathroom opened once more but this time someone called for me, "Tills you in here?" asked the person. I opened the door to the cubicle and was greeted by Maddie, "I heard about what happened in your art class, you alright Tills and why, my I ask, are you hiding in the stinky college toilets?" I laughed half-heartedly, I wondered the same myself, out of all of the places to go and sulk, the toilets was not the most glamorous. "I'm fine Mads, just one of them days, you know?" , "Well, we can't have our Tills moping about, come on, we're all waiting for you in the common room". She smiled putting her arm around my shoulder and led me to the area where my other friends were spending their break. I whimpered but went along with it.

We arrived at the common room and I immediately apologised to Bart for my behaviour this morning, he accepted it and gave a little squeeze.

I loved my friends; they always made me feel better.

We all sat there, laughing away which was nice as it put me off of thinking about Jen and having to face her at some point in the near future, that's not going to be awkward at all - I contemplated mockingly. There it is again, me thinking about her, even when I tried to not think about Jen, she was there, intertwined into my every thought and I had a feeling that she was going to disappear anytime soon.

_Ping!_

I looked at my phone and saw that I had just received a message from Jen. I hovered my thumb over the 'open' button for a few minutes and doubted if I actually wanted to see what she had to say. I finally decided to open it.

I read over what she had wrote, she was pleading with me to go and meet her but then I read a line that made me grin like an idiot '_I love you for it, I really do'. _She loved me, she actually loved me. I knew we both really liked each other but she loved me. I kept reading the sentence over and over and smiled firmly.

But then I thought, if she loved me for it, then why did she react the way she did? It was all so confusing. I loved her too but she always brought my hopes up, only to then bring them back down again. I was always the one fighting for us. I hit the reply button and simply replied, '_No!_' in response to her asking if I would meet her in her class at lunch, then quickly sent her another one, '_You meet me, after college at 4'oclock in the park'. _It was time to make Miss Gilmore chase a little herself. I wasn't going to be that easy.

… … … … … …

(POV - Jen)

I held my phone, waiting, hoping for a reply from her. Finally after a 5 minute wait my phone lit up, my hopes were crashed when I opened the response and all that was said was a cold _'No!'_. I was about to put my phone in my bag when it vibrated again – '_You meet me, after college at 4'oclock in the park'_.

_Okay, I'll meet you there and Tilly, I really am sorry. See you later, Jen xx_

She seemed really upset and distant in her texts and I didn't like it when she was acted that way. I couldn't handle what our relationship was doing to either of us. I just needed to speak to her. 4'oclock felt like a lifetime away, I just wish we could've resolve now. I was hoping that we would be able to work it out at the park, but all I could do was wait and speculate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beaches, Bandanas and Bangles. – The Epic love story of Jen and Tilly.**

_Authors note – Apologies for the wait on the update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, you make writing this a lot easier and rewarding for me. As always, enjoy and reviews are appreciated _

(POV Jen)

The rest of my working day was spent pacing and thinking about Tilly, whenever I had a class to teach I just set them a silly little task for them to complete, and sent them on their way. I just couldn't concentrate. When the day was over, I grabbed my things and rushed home to get ready for my meeting with Tilly. On my way out I was confronted by Diane who tried to convince me to join her for dinner later that evening, I kindly declined and continued on my way.

I arrived at the park 5 minutes early; to my surprise Tilly had already occupied a bench under a tree. The bench wasn't facing me and nor was she, so I walked up to her and stopped leaning on the tree for a moment, smiling at her bright auburn hair. Her head was swaying slightly and then I noticed she had earphones in, she looked rather tranquil, it was just her and her music. I broke from my daze and touched her upper back; she jumped slightly and grabbed her earphones out of her ears. I smiled at her and said "Hey you."

(POV Tilly)

_There was a new girl in town  
She had it all figured out  
Well I'll state something rash  
She had the most amazing... smile._

I bet you didn't expect that,  
She made me change my ways  
With eyes like a sunset, baby  
And legs that went on for days

I'm falling in love  
But it's falling apart  
I need to find my way back to the start  
When we were in love  
Things were better than they are  
Let me back into..._  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

The song 'Into your arms' by The Maine echoed into my ears, I listened to the lyrics and snickered at the irony of them. I just wanted Jen and me to be the way we were at the beach, but after she found out I was her student it all got so complicated. At that moment I felt someone touch my back and flinched in shock. I turned and saw that it was Jen. I had been at the park for hours and lost track of time. She smiled at me and said 'Hey you'. I felt myself starting to smile back but then I remembered the events earlier in the day.

"Don't Jen, don't you dare act like nothings happened and expect me to come rushing back to you after they way you treated me this morning," she looked at me astounded by my bitter reply,

"I know you're upset Tilly, but you've got to understand the predicament I was in beforehand, I couldn't just shrug off the fact that a student had called a fellow pupil a c-u-n-t, could I? It wouldn't have been very professional of me" she said and slumped herself beside me on the bench. I looked at her and shook my head, laughing sourly,

"Professional? Do you really want to talk about you being professional? Because having a relationship with one of your students is very professional, isn't it Miss Gilmore…unbelievable, you seem so oblivious to the affect you are having on me Jen, I can't deal with it." She stared at me, looking like she was about to cry. I didn't want to be like this to her but it was the truth.

"Why are you being like this? I am not oblivious, I've spent all of my day pondering about our relationship; I've not been able to concentrate on anything else. I'm worried about you Tilly, first your remark to Bart in my class and then I was informed that your grades and focus in your other lessons has dwindled, I just want to know what going on in here" she cupped the side of my face. I tilted my head a little, so that I could feel her touch and closed my eyes. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and stood up.

"YOU! That's what is going on in my head, it's you. You're always there, as much as I try and focus in class I can't. I'm constantly anxious that you might change your mind about us; I know you're scared but you can't keep freezing me out, not like you did before, when the rumours about us surfaced, because I can't handle it Jen, I just can't." She glanced down and played with her hands and started to cry,

"Then maybe this isn't going to workout Tilly," she stuttered,

"Yeah, maybe not!" I barked at her, and ran off.

I kept running until I found a wall to lean on and collapsed down it, cradling my legs and bursting into tears. I cried for a while and decided to ring Maddie. "Hi Mads, you busy? No…Good. Rally the troops then, because we have some serious, over-due partying crack on with. See ya later!" I arranged a drink-up with my mates because I just wanted to chill out and have a good time for once. Maddie seemed quite excited about my spontaneous plans.

I went home and got ready. Later that evening I met the others at Chez Chez, even Ruby and Esther had tagged along. I got a few drinks in and downed them. The rest of the group looked at me in disbelief, "What?" I asked them and before they had time to reply I yelled over the music to them and said "Oh come on, we are young, free and some of us single, so let's go mental!" the music cut out for a couple of seconds, enough time for everyone around to hear the last part of my speech, they all stopped and stared at me, then an outburst of cheering and clapping came from them, I laughed and danced on the spot then descended into the crowd of dancers.

I let the music and alcohol take me away. My body followed the sound of the beat being played. I then felt arms being wrapped around my waist and the other person's body move with me, I imagined it was Jen, but of course it wasn't.

The drink finally caught up with me and I hurried to the bathroom, then into a cubicle and buckled to the ground and was sick into the toilet bowl. I didn't feel to great so I splashed myself with some water from the sink and went to find Maddie. I informed her that I was going to get some air outside, she asked if I wanted her to come with me but I insisted that she stay and have a good time.

I walked outside and stumbled onto a bench in the town square near the fountain. Once seated, I closed my eyes and listened to the water trickle. I was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" they asked, I opened my eyes to see Esther staring at me,

"Yeah, it was just getting a bit stuffy in there, you wanna sit down?" I enquired, she nodded and I moved up a little so she could join me. Then out of no-where I burst into tears again, I was still thinking about today and what had happened. Ester didn't question it, she simply wrapped her arm around my shoulder, then moved into her embrace and draped my arm around her waist. I just needed someone to hold me, so I could feel care and affection. Obviously, it wasn't as nice as when Jen would hold me but it was something. Ester held me for as long as I needed the support, I thanked her by giving her a kiss on the cheek and we made our way back into the club.

(POV Jen)

After Tilly ran off, I sat in the park for a while taking in what had just happened. I cried for a bit and then made my way home. I decided I was going to spend the night in, watching old TV shows on Netfilx. It was getting late, so I decided to make a pit stop at the shop to get some supplies for my self-pitying evening alone. It was dark out, but light enough to make my way through the town square to Slice Price. There's nothing like cheap ice cream and chocolate to make you feel better after a break-up. I was making my way back from the shop and through the street when I noticed two people hugging on a bench, I sighed, envying the closeness of the couple, but when I looked closer I noticed it was Tilly and my heart sank. I watch for a few minutes and saw Tilly break from the hug and kiss the girl on the cheek. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. I recognized who the girl was from the college open day, Esther or something.

They stood up and started to walk to in my direction, so I crept and hid in a telephone box next to the deli shop. They didn't notice me, thankfully and made there way into Chez Chez.

I walked out of the box and sighed, well it didn't take long for Tilly to move on from me. The girl I loved was kissing somebody else. A lump formed in my throat as I carried on walking home, heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beaches, Bandanas and Bangles. – The Epic love story of Jen and Tilly.**

_Authors Note – Firstly, you guys are awesome. Honestly, it means so much to me that people take the time to - not just read my story - but also to comment and review it. You have all been so supportive and lovely, so thank you! Secondly, this is just an interval to explain how each character is feeling after the 'fountain/Esther' thing in the last chapter. Lastly, I'm working on the next chapter already but can only write when I have time, which over the next week or so I won't have a lot of because I am moving house…blah, blah, blah. I will try and do my best to upload but you may have to be a little bit patient with me, sorry (sad face). As always Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated! _

(POV Tilly)

I woke up in the clothes that I was wearing the night before. I tried to lift myself from my bed but was greeted by a massive pain rushing through my head. I didn't fell so great but forced my body up and into the bathroom and then to the shower. Once I had managed to get all of my clothing off, I turned on the shower and got in. As soon as the water hit me the events of last night struck me. I was a right mess, stumbling about the club making myself look like a fool. I felt so embarrassed. Then I remember what happened when I was with Esther, how she helped me and guided me through my little breakdown. She was always so good to me, not in a sexual way though, just as a good friend. We had once tried being together but my heart was never in it, not like it was with Jen. I shut my eyes and let the water seep down my torso. I didn't want Jen and me to be over. I didn't want her to give up. I wanted her to fight, like I had fought. But, she didn't, she gave up and because of that I questioned if she was actually serious about our relationship.

I finished my shower, wrapped a towel around my body and went to get something to eat from downstairs. I was hoping that it would make me feel a little better. It didn't at first but once I had suppressed the urge to vomit, the food settled in my stomach and helped soak up the remaining alcohol in my body. After I washed my dishes up, I changed it to something a bit more comfortable: an old pair of tracksuit bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. I settled down on the sofa, covered a blanket over myself and watched the Back to the Future Trilogy. I had always loved the films and seemed to find them as an easy distraction at the weekends when I couldn't be bothered to do coursework.

Shit!

Jen's assignment! The one she had set my class the day we argued. I groaned and covered my face with the duvet, sighing into it loudly. I didn't want to do the stupid project, "Ergh" I said out-loud and brushed the task aside, putting it at the bottom of my mental to-do-list and resumed watching the television. As I watched the film, my eyes began feel heavier and the next thing I knew I was waking up on Sunday Morning.

(POV Jen)

I tried not to make contact with Tilly on Saturday, as much as I wanted to sort things out with her, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I marked students work from the week that had previously gone by. There were a lot of talented pupils at the college. But no matter how much marking I did, I could only think of one talented person from my class, Tilly. Despite what was happening between Tilly and me on a personal level, I couldn't deny that she had a real natural talent when it came down to art. I had laughed to myself remembering the first time I met her. I had ridiculed her work at the college coffee art exhibit, but the only reason I responded negatively towards it was because I could tell that there was potential in the piece that she presented. I could tell straight away that her as the artist had incredible talent but to me it seemed wasted. I thought about Tilly for a while until finally recommencing my concentration on the other students work and marked into the night. Without noticing I fell asleep at my desk and at about 1:00am I staggered to the comfort of my bed.

I woke the following morning and decided to shower and then spent my Sunday drawing. After my shower, I got my sketchpad, some drawing pencils and my charcoal set out. I started to draw but opted to get a change of scenery and headed out into the village.

I walked past the fountain and sighed – I never thought that in my life-time I would have such a hatred for a fountain but I did, it just brought back memories of her, the girl I love being in somebody else's arms. It hurt; it made my heart cry out. If I hadn't seen her with Esther on Friday night then I would have probably got in connect with her by now and we would be in the process of sorting it out, like we normally did. But it seemed pretty clear to me that she had found someone else to hold her and too comfort her. I wished it was I, grasping her warm skin and her kissing my rosy cheeks, I wanted that with all my heart but it didn't seem like she wanted me anymore. I continued my journey and made the decision to go to College Coffee, order a Latte, sit down and draw.

(POV Tilly)

I didn't want to spend my Sunday at home, so when I got up from the sofa, I made some toast and hopped in the shower. I didn't know what I was going to do during the day but as I walked into the village, I had a sudden craving for coffee and what better place to get coffee than College Coffee, so I made my way there.

I walked in and ordered a Mocha, a few moments later I received my purchase and scanned the room for an empty table. Then I noticed a familiar face staring at me but as she noticed me acknowledging her gaze, she looked down at the table she was sitting at, trying to avoid the exchange we just had. It was Jen, sitting with a coffee, muffin and of course her sketchpad. I watched as she began to pack away her things and stood to leave. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so I rushed over to her and said, "Jen, you don't have to go just because I'm here, stay, enjoy your coffee", she delicately sat back down and took a slight sip of her drink.

I turned to walk away to find my own table but was stopped by her asking, "Do you want to join me?" I didn't answer I just turned back and sat down opposite her.

"Hi" I said to her with a subtle grin and an apologetic tone,

"Hi" she replied, with an equally subtle grin and apologetic tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beaches, Bandanas and Bangles. – The Epic love story of Jen and Tilly.**

_Authors note – I know this is an overdue update, as I mentioned in my last chapter authors note, I was moving house and I have, it just took me a lot longer to get settled than expected, so sorry. Thank you for being patient with me. Also, there maybe some grammatical errors, I wrote it fairly rushed, which isn't normally how I like to write but I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. As always, Enjoy and reviews are appreciated _

(POV Tilly)

I took a sip of my coffee and tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't, I looked at her and she returned the gaze, I sighed and randomly asked, "Are you enjoying your coffee and muffin?"

She looked at me and smiled at my pathetic attempt at small talk. "Well, it's as good as a muffin and a coffee gets, to be honest." Her abrupt response brought our conversation to a stand still, but I guess there is only so much you can say about a coffee. She smiled at me like she could read my mind. This wasn't going so well. I grinned sweetly and nervously sipped more of my coffee. I looked down at the table and my eyes automatically fixated to a drawing poking out of Jen's sketchpad. I looked at her face, then back down to the sketch. I beamed to myself. Jen had kept the drawing she did of my lips. She could be so adorable sometimes.

Jen then broke our silence…

"So did you enjoy your night out at Chez Chez?" she asked, I glared at her wondering how she knew about that evening - maybe someone had seen me that night in the club and told her how much or an idiot I made of myself. Or maybe Jen had been there herself and witnessed my embarrassing behaviour. Oh gosh, I thought. "I didn't mention anything about going to Chez Chez, was you there that evening?" I enquired, not quite sure if I wanted to hear her answer.

"Erm, no…Sinead brought it up that you all went for a night out, sounded like a good one as well!" she replied widening her eyes and tilting her head a little to one side.

"Oh right, yeah it was an _okay_ night, I don't really remember most of it, to be honest" I said scrunching my face up and shaking my head innocently. Then Jen muttered something under her breath, all I heard was her mention Esther, which really confused me.

"I'm sorry, what has Esther got to do with anything Jen?" I asked, puzzled. She raised her eyebrows and laughed facetiously.

"Oh, come on Tilly, don't play innocent on me, you was all over Esther that night" she said angrily, crossing her arms and searching my face for a reaction. I was bewildered as to what she was referring too. I had absolutely no recollection of being 'all over Esther than night, or any other night to be frank.

Before I had a time to justify whatever I had done upset her now, she began to pack her things away, ready to leave.

"You know what Tilly, I can't do this, not again, I don't even know why I even asked you to sit with me today. I understand, you like Esther that's fine with me, just don't come to me and act like everything is good with us, because that is one thing I can't cope. From now on you are just my student and I am just your teacher."

Her words pierced my heart like a blade. She stood up, collecting the remainder of her things. I thought about letting her walk away for a moment. Then the sketch she of my lips fell and hit the table. It reminded me of how we once were, how happy we had been before. There was nothing that compared to the feeling I had for her the first time I met her. I looked at her.

"No!" I gritted my teeth at her, "Excuse me?" she stared at me in shock.

"I said no, Jen. You are not going to walk off and make me sit here wondering what I have done wrong, again. I don't understand why I'm always the one to run after you to patch our relationship up. Whatever you have a problem with now Jen, YOU have to be the one to fix it, because I'm tired of pussyfooting around you. When I think everything I going to be okay, something seems to happen and you always try and make me feel guilty, but this time it isn't my fault…"

I was about to continue when she leaned into my face, I gulped and took a deep breath, "Oh, you kissing Esther near the fountain was my fault was it?" she said in a snide tone.

I breathed out heavily and with it came tears. I couldn't even bring myself to even look at her.

"On the cheek Jen, I kissed her on the cheek. She helped me when I needed you most. That whole night you was in here" I pointed to my head, "and in here" I pointed to my heart, "Gosh, It's so horrible because really. I'd die for you. I love you…I love you so much it's killing me" I got up and ran out of college coffee, running as far as I could, I was an emotional wreck once again.

Jen pushed me to limits I never thought I could reach psychologically. I didn't like it, because it hurt like hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beaches, Bandanas and Bangles. – The Epic love story of Jen and Tilly.**

_Author's note – This is only a really short chapter to explain why Jen has been so reserved with Tilly. I'm quite excited about the writing the next chapter, after this one because it won't be as tense and full of angst like a lot of my chapters have been. Oops, that was a bit of a spoiler wasn't it, hehe, sorry. As always Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated :D_

(POV Jen)

I watched Tilly run out of college coffee. Seeing her being so wounded was heartbreaking to witness. I hated acting like such a twat to her. It was just natural instinct to shield myself from getting hurt. I couldn't help it.

She was right; she is always the one to patch things up between us. But the reason I never chased her was because she made me weak, she made me venerable. I didn't want to let her too close to me because, truth be told, Tilly was the one person that could shatter my heart in an instance.

For my own protection, I haven't let down my barriers with Tilly but it was at the cost of hurting her feelings. I didn't want to hurt Tilly, but I didn't want her to hurt me either.

Fuck. I thought to myself.

I've fallen so hard.

After a long internal debate, I came to a final conclusion. My inner dialogue screamed, "You love this girl Jen, you REALLY love and care for her. So, go fucking let her know you stupid idiot."

I had to stop thinking about myself for once and consider Tilly's feelings too. I had been such a prick to her. If I were in her position, I would have told myself to do one by now. But she didn't, and that's why this time I will be the one to fight and salvage our relationship.

Simply because I love her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beaches, Bandanas and Bangles. – The Epic love story of Jen and Tilly.**

_Authors note – Really sorry about the delay on the story guys. I'm not going to give an explanation as to why I haven't updated in awhile but I hope you can just accept my apology and enjoy what I have written in this chapter. It was quite hard to write but yeah. As always, enjoy and reviews are always appreciated, thank you._

**POV - Jen**

I rushed out of college coffee and caught a glimpse of Tilly's auburn hair turning a corner. I ran after her not caring that I was getting a few strange looks from some of my students that where nearby. As I got closer, I started calling her name.

"Tilly wait, please Tilly just let me explain my crappy behavior!" Tilly started to pick up her pace even more, but I wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"No Jen, you've said enough" she said calling back to me.

Tears began to cloud my sight but I couldn't, no…I wasn't going to let her walk away. Tilly looked like she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. So if she weren't going to listen I'd say it anyway. I was still hurrying behind her and let my explanation come out whilst doing so.

"Tilly, I've been such an idiot, I've treated you horribly and I hate myself for that, I really do but," I stopped talking for some air whilst continuing behind her,

"You don't know how much you mean to me, you really don't. And that's my fault because I haven't told you, so now I am," I continued whilst panting at my lose of breath,

"You mean the world to me. I've been guarded and I've put up a huge wall to protect myself from getting hurt. Not because I'm afraid of losing my job," stopping for air once again. Tilly was still quite far away in front of me but I knew she could hear me because she had started to slow down.

**POV - Tilly**

Jen had chased after me, but to be honest I didn't really want to hear it. Whatever she had to say could wait. I quickened my pace so she couldn't catch up, but she wasn't going without a fight.

She shouted out behind me but I could barely hear what she was saying. I could roughly make out the words she spoke; whatever she was saying sounded sincere, that was in-between her breaking for air of course.

I began to slow down a little so I could hear the woman I loved spill her heart out to me, but she had hadn't said it yet. The thing I was waiting to hear, I needed to hear it before I could turn around and give myself to her. Those 3 words would change everything but Jen hadn't said them yet.

**POV - Jen**

I continued calling out, I was about to say the words that I had so longed to confess, it was the time to let her know how I truly felt, "Tilly, you mean so much to me and" I breathed as Tilly stopped and turned to look at me. I smiled and stopped too "and that's because I Love…"

**POV - Tilly**

"Tilly you mean so much to me and" Jen shouted as I crossed the road.

This was it. Jen was finally going to say it to me. I'm finally going to hear her say those 3 words; I stopped and slowly began to turn around to face her. She also stopped, smiling at me. I listened intently to what she was about to declare,

"And that's because I love…"

SCREECH.

BOOM.

CRASH.

At that moment I felt time stop as I watched the scene play out in front of me. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that point and I didn't seem to be breathing properly.

I gasped for air as I saw Jen roll off of the car bonnet and onto the ground with a thud. Blood and glass surrounded her.

I felt myself move towards her lifeless body. I finally came to her and I dropped to the ground, staring at her. Tears began to fill my face; it was uncontrollable, even if I wanted to stop crying I couldn't.

A muffled voice came from behind me, which shook me out of my state of shock a little. I looked at the driver who was pacing about in a panic.

"She was standing in the middle of the bloody road, what person would stand in the middle of a road?!" he said in a worried voice whilst waving his arms around.

"Shut the fuck up and call an ambulance you idiot, she's barely breathing!" I screamed out at him.

I looked back down at Jen, she was covered in claret and bruises but still seemed to be the most beautiful person in the world to me.

I lent forward and cradled her in my arms, rocking backwards and forwards, whispering into her ear,

"It's okay Jen, I'm here, and it's going to be okay because I love you too."


End file.
